


Remember When

by ClusterPanic



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: A couple of nerds, And Ringabel in the past, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, But it's just Holly, Crying, Edea ships it like FedEx, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Major Endgame Spoilers, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClusterPanic/pseuds/ClusterPanic
Summary: After the Heroes of Light made the successful return to their world, a ball was hosted by the Duchy to celebrate. Tiz finds himself missing Ringabel, who was supposed to leave for his own world the night the ball was hosted, and is surprised to find the former amnesiac attending it.





	Remember When

Tiz knew that he should’ve felt happy.

Surrounded by other people, laughing and enjoying themselves, all smiling with exuberance, anyone had the potential to be cordial at least.

And yet, even in the middle a crowd, he couldn't help feeling alone.

This ball was hosted by the Duchy to celebrate the end of the darkness that plagued his world, and countless others. Every nation had been invited, and at the top of the guest list, the names of the four Warriors of Light had been quickly written down.

Agnès had seemed hesitant to attend, never being one for social events, but by Edea’s urging, she had been coaxed to come. Edea had even gotten her into a dress, which was no easy feat. The girl avoided flashy clothing like the plague, and after the “Bravo Bikini” incident, Tiz could hardly blame her.

He, of course, could not refuse the invitation. It would have been horribly rude on his part, something he always avoided, even if this sort of thing was far beyond the boundaries of his comfort zone. He had, most surprisingly, bought a suit to wear for this occasion, even if this was probably the one and only time he would wear it.

The fabric was comfortable, at least. Tiz didn't know if he would've been able to stay, had he been restlessly tugging on his sleeves all night.

The ball was hosted in a cathedral of the Old Faith, lit up by lanterns and ribbons dangling from its ceiling. The floor sparkled white under everyone’s feet, shiny enough to reflect a mirror image of whoever stood on it. Tiz gave a tentative look down at himself, disappointed to see the anticipated expression he was wearing. If he had to be lonely, he at least had to do a better job of hiding it.

He didn't know what was wrong with him; after all, this was a celebration. Why then, did he feel empty, as if he lacked the sustenance to even hold himself up?

Tiz glanced around to catch a sign of either Agnès or Edea, and had no luck spotting them. Edea had dragged the Wind Vestal off to dance, and he hadn't seen them since. He knew that they hadn't meant to leave him on purpose, and so he wasn't in the least bit offended. They had probably assumed that Tiz would find someone else to chat with, as he usually had no problem being friendly towards others. Strangely enough, he didn't feel that way tonight.

Tiz sighed and rocked back on his heels, digging his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

He was considering the option of leaving, because that seemed far more tempting than standing here alone. He released a small breath through his nose, setting his untouched drink on a passing waiter’s plate. He would just have to explain later why he left early, because right now, he wasn't sure anyone would notice his quiet departure.

Suddenly there was the sound of a small cough behind him, barely noticeable through all of the chatter of excitable guests. At the same time, it was distinct enough to be purposeful, as if intended. That small noise was followed closely by a voice like honey, spilling sugar-coated words.

“Why, if it isn't Tiz Arrior.”

The boy felt his heart skip at the sound of it, then beat faster with surprise. He turned slowly around, staring wide-eyed at the only person who could claim such a tone.

Ringabel, of course, had not passed up the opportunity to wear his finest suit. The grey fabric seemed to shine in the lantern light, glossy and smooth with richness of quality. It fit him unfairly well, perfectly outlining his sound physique publicly for everyone else’s eyes. His own shone with the excitement of everything around them, accompanied by his signature grin. Unlike Tiz, Ringabel seemed to thrive in a crowded atmosphere. It was the only thing that could easily match his boundless energy for fun and excitement.

The man bowed extravagantly to Tiz, using far more enthusiasm than necessary, and clearly enjoying himself a bit too much.

“Always such a pleasure to run into you, my friend!” He playfully gushed. His gleeful banter easily muted any of Tiz’s flustered, incomprehensible sputters.

Faster than Tiz could blink, his hand was snatched from its place at his side, suddenly ensnared in Ringabel’s gloved embrace. The other man brought the back of Tiz’s hand to his face, softly kissing his knuckles with warm lips.

“A pleasure indeed.”

Tiz’s face instantly turned red upon the contact, his cheeks burning with hot embarrassment. He hurriedly pulled his stolen appendage away from the other man’s grip, hating the devilish smirk that Ringabel wore.

“Y-You can never help yourself, can you?” Tiz mumbled, considering whether or not to wipe the back of his hand on his suit. At best, it would spite Ringabel, but at worst, it might actually offend him.

The corners of Ringabel’s mouth only twitched, betraying his barely confined amusement. “If ever I did begin to help myself, I’d end up like Alternis sooner or later,” he said, shrugging his shoulders in the most flippant manner possible and with an expression of clear dismay.

Tiz only grumbled to himself, choosing to simply let his hand dangle down by his side, and try to forget that Ringabel had placed his lips on it. “...I thought that you were leaving tonight,” he murmured, taking a moment to collect himself. Ringabel looked quite handsome in his suit, unreasonably so. His natural charm accompanied by his bold flirtation created a weapon that Tiz had no hope of standing against. He would simply blush and turn away, cursing his liability to such things, or rather, his obvious liability to Ringabel.

The man had told him yesterday that he planned on departing this world, and Tiz had already expected him to be gone. By his surprise, Ringabel had randomly shown up here, on tonight of all nights. And Tiz… well… he was happy… no, very happy to see him. He had planned on telling him so, but that was before Ringabel had preceded in his overzealous greeting. Now, Tiz was feeling slightly humiliated, and felt no need to say such heartfelt things to him. Besides, the man reflected the mood of the party. As of now, he wouldn't be able to stand something so serious, instead throwing his head back in dismay and begging “not to be burdened so.”

Ringabel had simply blinked at Tiz’s direct statement, allowing his mouth to curve into something a little more tame. “Ah, yes, that was my original plan. However…!” He swiftly brought up a hand, pointer finger raised in a sort of a _just a moment_ pose.

“...I could not pass up such an opportunity like this one. You know me, my dear friend: I thrive on things such as this!” He exclaimed, throwing his hands out as a motion to the party going on around them. The swift return of that rollicking tone of his made Tiz inwardly sigh, exasperated with the man’s… ah, energetic spirit. Ringabel had gotten started on one of his lengthy epics, and it may have been a while before someone would be able to silence him.

“Why, an evening ball is the very center of chance and fate! It is here that love is lost, refurbished, kindled…” He paused for a moment, probably for effect, then winked slyly in Tiz’s direction. “...Made.” He quietly purred the word, his lips moving into a coy smirk.

Again, Tiz felt his face reach searing temperatures. He made some expression between disgust and disbelief, shaking his head at Ringabel’s antics. “...You do realize that this is a formal ball, right? _Formal_ ,” he emphasized the word with a long sigh. Honestly, Ringabel could make any situation inappropriate. It was a gift he retained throughout the entire journey, and so far, long after it. Despite that, Tiz was undeniably, secretly happy that he was here.

The man simply raised his shoulders, as if not knowing what Tiz could possibly mean. “Formal is simply a word, my dear.” His honeyed use of the pet name did not affect Tiz in the least; he had long since grown used to being called such things by Ringabel.

“Yes, a word for things that are formal,” Tiz retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ringabel pouted slightly, finally dropping that playful grin and instead choosing something more brooding, like a distended lower lip. “You’re such a stick in the mud, Tiz,” he grumbled, his eyebrows quirking slightly together as an expression of malcontent.

Now, Tiz had known Ringabel for over a year. They had fought together, worked together, and lived together during much of that time, becoming acquainted to one another on a deeply personal level. Because of this, Tiz knew that Ringabel’s statement was an obvious trap. One of his favorite ways to snare potential dates was through wordplay, and he _loved_ doing it to Tiz.

Mostly because Tiz was the absolute easiest to trap. Really, it wasn't even a contest.

And yet, the boy did not enjoy being insulted in such a manner. He had come to this ball, hadn't he? He figured that a “stick in the mud” would not have set foot outside of their own home, (which he had been tempted to do.) Lastly, he was plain tired of Ringabel’s attitude, and fed up with humoring him. _He comes here unannounced, after saying that he was leaving, and then he has the nerve to say that to me?_

“I am not,” Tiz retorted quietly, trying to appear convincing with a more serious expression, and miserably failing with still-blushing cheeks. It only made Ringabel’s lips twitch slightly upwards, a sign of warning for things to come.

He paused for a moment, looking unnervingly into Tiz’s eyes. His smile was mischievous, a terrifying expression for him to make, dangerous enough to make Tiz’s skin crawl. Ringabel’s eyes narrowed slightly, then he snapped his fingers.

“...Hmm, so you wish to prove that you are not a stick in the mud, eh Tiz?” He murmured, appearing more and more wicked with each passing second.

The trap was rather clear to Tiz now. He made a fruitless attempt to retreat. “N-No, that’s not-”

“Ah, but I think it is!” Again Ringabel interrupted him, making the other boy’s frustration grow. He knew that he could try to speak again, but there was no way that he would get a word in. While speaking with inflated confidence, Ringabel was nearly untouchable, especially against Tiz.

The man grinned and reached out his right hand, holding it palm up in the space between them. “Alright then, Tiz. To prove that you are not a stick in the mud, you must take my hand.”

For the second time in the past five minutes, Tiz heard alarm bells go off in his head. Rather than an obvious trap, this was a more insidious one, probably designed to humiliate him in some manner. Anything could happen. He could be dragged off to crystals-knows-where, without knowing at all what Ringabel had in mind. Thinking rationally, he should have never even considered it.

Unfortunately, around Ringabel, most rational thought usually flew out the window.

Tiz felt his fingers close hesitantly around the other man’s hand, feeling fear rise in his gut at the sight of that hazardous smirk. At the same time, it felt like a small bridge had formed in the gap between them, the one he thought would always be present after tonight. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to take the man’s hand, just this once. It could have been the last opportunity to ever do so.

Ringabel nodded slightly in approval of his choice, then winked in the most coquettish manner possible. “Well then, let us get started.” 

Tiz instantly felt his stomach drop.

Ringabel dashed off towards the center of the ballroom, dragging a now very terrified and reluctant Tiz behind him. The Norende boy tried his best to dodge various guests as he was pulled swiftly through the crowd, though he did accidentally bump into Holly Whyte. Her drink was spilled over her white dress, but thankfully, she already seemed too drunk to notice. There were a few more close calls, such as nearly crashing into Einheria Venus, which would have undoubtedly ended up in some sort of violent confrontation that Tiz was not eager to start.

Finally, when Ringabel stopped pulling him along, Tiz saw that they were on the edge of the dancing area. Couples twirled and glided elegantly across the polished floor, looking effortless with their graceful poise. They made dancing look like some sort of game, or a simple pastime. The concept itself was daunting to Tiz, like some foreign idea that he had never fully grasped. Just then, he realized exactly why he had been dragged here.

“No.”

He tried to say the word with power and will behind it, but only succeeded in sounding more like a scared child, facing something unfamiliar.

Ringabel simply smiled at him, looking quite pleased with himself and smug as hell. “Oh, but Tiz, I do recall you taking my hand just a moment ago,” he said, holding up their still-conjoined fingers as if to prove it.

“No.”

“There’s no way out of this.”

“No.”

“Come now, don’t be such a killjoy.”

“For the last time, no.”

Ringabel made some sort of unsatisfied face, obviously thinking of an answer that would change Tiz’s mind. The man was dangerous with words: Tiz knew this to be true. He could find every kink in one’s metaphorical armor, especially with someone he knew well. Tiz stiffened slightly, bracing for whatever he was about to say, as futile as the motion was.

Instead, Ringabel released a small sigh through his nose, an uncharacteristic and strange gesture for him to make. What came next was even stranger.

“Please, Tiz? If you’ll not do this for yourself, then will you do it for me?”

Tiz blinked with surprise, looking rather confusedly at the man in front of him. Was Ringabel’s tone… genuine? Did he really have that pleading look in his eyes, or was it simply Tiz’s imagination? Ringabel’s one eyebrow was raised slightly, not with charm, but almost like a hopeful question mark. The corner of his lip twitched, as if trying to pull itself into its usual grin, but lacking the drive to do so. Instead of flirty, Ringabel looked rather serious, which definitely caught Tiz’s attention.

Ringabel was rarely serious about anything; the only times he was ever serious was in the face of imminent danger, and while recalling memories of his past. Otherwise, he could crack an inappropriate joke about anything, anytime, anywhere, smiling all the way. This was different, almost like a peculiar need.

Tiz swallowed, feeling his head move up and down, nodding subconsciously.

At Tiz’s agreement, Ringabel broke into that signature grin, returning to normal in the blink of an eye. “Splendid, dear friend! Now, let us dance to this next song.”

Almost as if on cue, the musicians stopped their playing, causing the couples on the dance floor to stop and bow respectfully to one another. Some parted and walked off, while others came from the middle of the crowd, eager to dance to whatever was playing next. Before he knew it, Tiz was being pulled again, out onto the shining floor. He could feel the eyes of others, looking at the twined fingers of him and Ringabel. His cheeks burned as he thought of the ideas this could be giving them, feeling rather embarrassed about each and every one.

Ringabel paused when he reached the exact place he wanted to start, making Tiz stumble slightly at the sudden lack of force. Ringabel simply looked at him, slyly quirking a brow. “Not much for grace, are you Tiz?”

The Norende boy shot him a glare, standing up straight in an indignant pose. “I can be graceful when I want.”

“Are you graceful while dancing?”

Tiz opened his mouth to reply, then quickly closed it again. There was no point in arguing _that_ matter: whilst dancing, Tiz was about as elegant as a sleepy bear.

“...You remember how well that went last time,” he murmured softly in an accusatory tone, head tilted down towards the floor.

Ringabel’s mouth quirked into an infuriating line, something along the lines of amusement dancing in his eyes. “Though I don't remember it very well, I believe I know the gist of what happened,” he purred, his hand giving Tiz’s a gentle squeeze.

The mighty Tiz Arrior, capable of vanquishing evil over several dimensions, had been taught to dance by a drunken man on the deck of a flying ship. Said drunken man was Ringabel, who had repeatedly _insisted_ that he instruct Tiz to dance after overhearing that the boy had never learned. The lesson, topped with several cups of ale, had been quite interesting to say the least.

Norende had never really been a place that hosted balls or parties or anything like this. Dancing had been something that wasn't necessary to learn, and so, was left untouched. Usually, Tiz would've put up more of a fight at the suggestion of learning something he wouldn't have a use for, mostly because he knew that he would've made a fool of himself.  But that night, in a world that was not their own, after Ringabel had discovered who he was and what he had done, the Norende boy was feeling particularly lenient. That feeling was for Ringabel only, the man he knew had lost everything, and had likely tried to drown his sorrows away in the Proprietress’ ale. Tiz felt that the least he could do was take his friend up on the offer to learn.

Needless to say, the lesson was an utter failure; Tiz repeatedly stepped on Ringabel’s feet, and Ringabel couldn't put one foot in front of the other without stumbling and swaying back and forth. The entire ordeal was just an embarrassing mishap that everyone else on the ship had gotten _far_ too much fun out of watching.

And now, Tiz was standing in the middle of a ballroom, open to the eyes of many, and was expected to dance with the man in front of him.

To put it lightly, he was feeling a bit nervous.

Ringabel noticed this of course; Tiz could never hide anything from him. The boy braced for ridicule from his friend, as was expected, or at least a remark of what a “country bumpkin” he was for not picking up on the overflowing talent and charisma that Ringabel just seemed to exude.

To his surprise, Tiz felt a gloved hand affectionately ruffle his hair, then clasp firmly in his shoulder. He glanced up with confusion and met Ringabel's brown eyes, feeling immediately warmed by the understanding he saw. “Not to worry, Tiz. I've enough talent for the both of us.”

Despite that unkillable ego, Tiz found himself smiling with those words.

The musicians made a few experimental notes, signaling that they were about to start. Tiz nearly jumped as he felt Ringabel’s arm rest at his waist, heavy like a physical weight. His own arm hesitated and trailed undecidedly around Ringabel’s torso, causing the other man to smugly smile. “My shoulder, Tiz. Place it on my shoulder,” he murmured encouragingly.

Tiz swallowed and nodded slightly, moving his hand up, and resting it carefully on the other man’s shoulder. Whatever slurred instructions he’d been given by Ringabel all those months ago were withering away, replaced by a blank slate for him to ineptly stare at as he made of fool of himself in front of every esteemed person in Luxendarc.

Tiz felt… warm, yes, that was the word. In fact, his entire body felt heated, especially his skin. He was certain that his cheeks were embarrassingly red. Ringabel’s hand shifted to tighten slightly around his waist, causing Tiz to contract his muscles reflexively in response. The music hadn't even started, and he was already feeling unbearably tense.

Ringabel caught his wandering eyes, putting on a reassuring smile. This forced Tiz’s attention to him, though what he did next also accomplished that remarkably well.

Ringabel leaned forward slightly, just enough to whisper into Tiz’s ear. “There’s no need to fret about a misstep. For the first step, I go forwards with left, you go backwards with right. After that, just follow my lead.”

But as Ringabel's cologne swathed his senses, and his hands pressed further onto Tiz’s skin, the only thing the boy could think of was _that’s not just why I'm nervous._

It was getting very difficult to concentrate, especially when all he could see was the other man’s warmly lit eyes, and all he could feel was Ringabel’s warm breath on his ear. Tiz suppressed a shiver and nodded quickly, anything to get his friend to back up and allow him to construct a thought in his mind.

Instead of pulling completely away, Ringabel chose to remain close to Tiz, their noses no more than a couple centimeters apart. The boy felt his heart skip dangerously as he looked into Ringabel’s brown eyes, his breath catching in his throat. He could feel his pulse beating angrily throughout his body, fueling and intensifying the jitters he had already possessed. The only thing keeping his hands from shaking was their steady grip on the other man, who either noticed his companion’s woes and chose to ignore them, or simply wasn't aware of just how much of a mess Tiz was.

Finally, the music began with the long whine of a violin. Tiz’s heart soared with the sound, then leaped as he felt Ringabel smoothly step forward.

Tiz’s right foot clumsily tried to move with him, slightly out of sync, but not completely lost. The delayed action caused their noses to gently brush together, forcing Tiz to hold his breath. Next came Ringabel’s right foot, and in turn, Tiz’s left. Both feet were then brought back together, and the whole process was repeated.

It was a bit cumbersome at first, with Tiz trying to keep up with Ringabel, and Ringabel trying to make up for Tiz’s lack of grace. But eventually, Tiz stepped in time, which earned him an amused grin from Ringabel and a fluttering feeling in his chest. The man chuckled slightly, the sound causing a shiver to move across Tiz’s arms. His heart was wildly pounding to the time of the music, the sound of his pulse roaring in his ears.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He wanted desperately to look away from Ringabel’s eyes, but quickly found that the idea was impossible. Those brown depths were like a snare, latching onto Tiz and holding him in place. He had no idea what expression he was making, but he knew that he must look dazed. He _felt_ more dazed than he ever had in his life. Focusing on anything but Ringabel was an impossible task, and yet his feet still moved in rhythm.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He had no idea how many circuits they’d done on the ballroom floor. It could have been a hundred, or not even one. The music was ambience in the background, dulled as if listening through a wall. All he could see was Ringabel: his handsome face, brown eyes, cocky demeanor, and near-permanent smile. Tiz felt numb except where Ringabel’s hands touched, like points of clarity in a dense fog. The feeling of the man’s fingers on his waist and shoulder, pressed against his skin, was amplified to an extreme.

Again, with the warmth. Tiz felt warm enough to explode on the spot.

Ringabel moved a bit closer to him, his mouth once again coming dangerously close to Tiz’s own. “I'm going to dip you now,” he murmured, then adjusted his hands before Tiz could react.

Ringabel’s hand was firmly secured around his waist, and his other hand held Tiz’s own in its gloved embrace. Suddenly the younger man was being dipped towards the floor, completely supported by Ringabel’s arms. Their faces were no more than an inch apart, close enough that Tiz’s eyes had trouble focusing on what was in front of him. All he could clearly see were Ringabel’s eyes, and the only feelings he could register aside from the burning warmness of his body were Ringabel’s even breaths against his lips. There was an uncertain amount of time before Tiz was drawn back up onto his feet, though his ears informed him of the music dying on its final notes of the song.

He was breathing heavily, and yet his head was still swimming. Had Ringabel not been holding him still, he would’ve been swaying on the spot.

The other man quickly noticed Tiz’s disorganised, dizzy state, his eyebrows drawing together in an expression of clear concern.

“Some air would do you well, yes?” He offered quietly, not really a suggestion, but more of an order that someone of the older variety gives a younger companion. Tiz, usually indignant about being treated in such a way, was at the moment all too quick to agree.

Without another word, Ringabel led him by the shoulders away from that dazzling floor, towards what he could only assume was the front door. Ringabel’s hands were clamped firmly on either side of his neck, and Tiz aimlessly wondered why that feeling seemed to be the only thing he could discern, the only thing that was clear to him. Cool air began to move against his cheeks as he took his first step outside, perishing the thought, then practically blasted his face as he fully moved into the night.

He was thankful, though. With each breath, his head seemed a bit more clear, a bit more attached to the rest of his body. He seemed a bit more in control. Still, Ringabel’s grip on his shoulders became heavier as he forced the younger boy to sit on the white, polished stairs leading up to the entrance. Tiz could have objected, but he didn't.

There was the sound of shuffling as Ringabel sat beside him, never uttering a word. He was being _uncharacteristically_ silent, which Tiz knew was never a good sign. He would have much rather preferred Ringabel to be smiling, laughing, flirting with any woman in the vicinity unfortunate enough to catch his eye. This Ringabel, the silent, pondering Ringabel, was one that Tiz only ever saw glimpses of. Occasionally he would surface during their journey, more and more often after their first jump between worlds. He would speak to Tiz when it was just them, alone on Grandship's deck, and share his daunting secrets. Secrets almost too horrible to believe.

It had been a while, but here he was, sitting next to him on the cold stairs. This Ringabel was not the one he had just danced with… or was it? Tiz was too unsure of himself to know. Either way, he couldn't help but wonder why this side of his friend had decided to make an appearance, least of all at a formal dance.

“Tiz…” He started, his soft voice breaking the uneasy silence. “...You were correct earlier. I was supposed to leave you tonight. However,” he paused, taking a moment to search for the right words, "I was... delayed."

Tiz wasn't surprised, but now he had different questions. He began with the easiest one.

“Why?”

Ringabel flinched slightly as his straightforwardness, but he knew that Tiz was never exactly one to beat around the bush. That was a trait he had mentioned several times throughout their journey together, and said that it nearly bordered on bluntness at times.

Ringabel offered a small, _possibly_ nervous chuckle in response. “It’s… really rather personal, I'm afraid.” He knew that Tiz would not be content with that answer, but nothing else came to mind.

Little to either of their surprise, the shepherd pressed on curiously, but still without a clue. “Ringabel, come on,” he urged, moving slightly closer to the older man, enough so that their knees just brushed together. “...You know that you can tell me anything, right?”

If Tiz wasn't mistaken, he saw a rather obvious blush crawl across Ringabel’s cheeks. Even with only the light of the moon and the stars to illuminate his friend’s skin, Tiz could tell that there was a distinctly red tint to it. The man glanced at him quickly, only holding eye contact for a second before looking away. Tiz’s comment had made him uneasy, though he didn't know why. The boy rarely ever saw Ringabel as flustered as this, and to be honest, it was putting him off.

“...Of course I know that, Tiz,” the man answered after a short break of quiet.

“It is simply a matter of... feelings,” he murmured, almost too quiet to hear. “It’s really rather… ah, embarrassing to have to admit out loud.”

Tiz couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in cynicism, something he rarely ever did.

“Feelings?” He echoed. Though not impossible, he found the idea of Ringabel embarrassed very out of character; this man had humiliated him countless times over the course of their journey, and did similar actions to himself for comedic purposes. _What could possibly repress that confidence,_ Tiz wondered, _and is it from this world?_

More importantly, who was it that Ringabel had delayed his departure for? Truthfully, the younger man’s stomach was churning at the thought, and his heart felt like it had just jumped into his throat.

Ringabel nodded slightly at his words, biting his lower lip in an expression of clear unrest. “Yes, Tiz. You see, I could not partake on my journey without doing something first.” His voice, still quiet and subdued, now held a slight quake to it. Tiz now found himself _extremely_ unnerved. His abdomen clenched slightly in apprehension, a bit scared to figure out what his friend meant, but at the same time, now unbearably curious.

“A-And what was that?” He asked, trying not to sound too anxious of Ringabel’s answer, and failing miserably. His heart was thumping, the sound probably loud enough for the other man to hear.

Ringabel simply sighed, forcing his jerky eyes to firmly lock on Tiz’s own.

“Well, my dear Tiz…” He murmured quietly, allowing the ghost of a tired smile to force its way to his lips.

“...I had to see you one last time.”

... 

Silence.

Tiz could only stare and blink. Whatever he had been expecting, it had not been… that _._ Never in a million years would he have thought of that, because the very idea seemed… just… out of the question.

To think that he was the person Ringabel had stayed for…

_After all that talk of leaving, after telling us that he may never see us again…_

Tiz had been having a long night so far. Apart from general feelings of loneliness, he had also been thinking of Ringabel, and how much he would miss him. Thinking back on it, that may have been the reason he felt so alone.

Even when he had nothing, he had Ringabel. The man had always been there for him, ever since they had first met. To know that Ringabel's familiar presence, the one he had known throughout a life-changing journey, would be gone… it broke his heart. That idea, that reality shattered him.

Naturally, when Ringabel randomly appeared on the night of this ball, Tiz had been overjoyed. Beyond happiness. His heart had been light as a feather. But now, after that dance, with the night air clearing his head, he was reminded of the questions he had.

_Why is he here?_

_Why has he come back, when he said he would be gone?_

Had Ringabel said that simply to torment him? He didn't think so; his friend was a bit of a card, but something like that was a bit too much, even for him. No, the more likely reason had been that Ringabel had actually delayed his departure, not knowing how much Tiz had already grieved over it.

Now, Tiz was presented with the answer.

_He just wanted to see you one last time._

He almost couldn't believe that, but he could tell when his friend was lying.

_He’s telling the truth._

Tiz felt some thin string, some feeble patience snap inside of him.

“ **You** wanted to see **me** one last time!?”

Both of them receded at the sound of Tiz’s shout, though Tiz only did so internally. Ringabel, however, had flinched back as if struck across the face.

Obviously, this was not the answer he had expected.

Tiz hadn't even anticipated his own reaction, but now that it was out, he found he couldn't stop.

“Ringabel, do you have any idea how _hurt_ I was when you left!? How _miserable_ everything was without you!? Do you even realize how much you mean to me!?”

He was standing now, standing and shouting at the speechless man on the stairs. “I thought that… I thought that I meant something to you! I thought that you might feel the same way I did! I wanted you to stay more than anything, and then you just take off and leave me!?”

Ringabel attempted to interject a word, but breaking through Tiz’s hysteria was impossible at this point. The boy had begun to leak tears from his brown eyes, but they did not hamper his outrage in the slightest.

“I understand that you have a world where you belong. I understand that you have people there that you care about. But don't you have those things in this world, too? Don’t… don't you care about us?” His words shrunk as his throat began to close up, then stopped completely at the appearance of sobbing. Tiz’s shoulders shook as he buried his face in his hands, muffling his whimpers as he continued to weep.

“...Don't you care about me?”

**Ringabel's POV:**

Ringabel was dazed. He had just witnessed Tiz, the patron saint of patience, completely _lose it_. Tiz had very rarely lost control of his anger over the course of their journey, but it was always for very good reasons. He wasn't the kind of person to lash out the moment things became irritating. It was one of the many things Ringabel so admired about him. Tiz was the glue that held their group together.

And so, having him physically yell at Ringabel for something the man had done… it was startling. Ringabel didn't like it at all, because he knew that this was his fault.

He wanted to be the reason Tiz _smiled_ , not the reason he cried. The consequences of his actions had been unknown to him, but now that he saw Tiz, tears flowing from behind his hands, he knew that he had made a terrible mistake.

Mind still reeling with the effects of what the boy had said, Ringabel was having trouble just finding the right words to say in return. He wanted to make it better, but had no idea how.

Tiz had slowly sunk down onto his knees, making it so that he once again sat beside Ringabel. As the older man’s head spun with what to do in order to comfort his friend, he was bitterly reminded of his inability to think around Tiz.

When it came to ladies, sure, Ringabel knew just what to do. He didn't even really have to think about it, he just… _did_. It sort of came without saying. But Tiz wasn't simply a casual fling, and he wasn't a woman either, leaving Ringabel wholly confused on how to soothe him.

 _Perhaps, just go with your instincts._ _Do without really thinking_.

Well, it looked as if this might would either end in great success, or horrible failure. There didn't seem to be an in-between.

The blonde man cleared his throat quietly, then reached to place his hand on Tiz’s shoulder. The touch spooked him slightly, causing the younger man to jump, but he did not shake the hand off. That was a good sign.

From there, Ringabel could feel the wracking sobs tormenting his beloved friend, forcing a grimace onto his features.

 _I've done this to him_.

The thought made him sick to his stomach. _I need to amend my mistake._

“Tiz…” Ringabel began, his grip solidifying on the boy’s shoulder. It was much firmer than his voice, which still shook slightly in the fragile state between them. “I _do_ care about you, more than I could state in mere words.”

His tone was rich with sincerity, but it was not enough to stop the tears pouring down Tiz’s face. But still, the boy raised his head out of his hands slightly, revealing his tear-stained, freckled cheeks.

“Then why do you want to leave us so badly? Why is it you can't stay in a world where people care about you? A world where… where people love you?” Tiz’s voice grew soft on the last part, but it still struck Ringabel with the force of a landslide. He knew that Tiz was referring to himself, and that concept was still too incredible to even comprehend.

Tiz Arrior was the definition of perfection. The eyes that held kindness and patience, as well as righteous fury. The face of a reliable friend, but also a reputable warrior. A heart of gold, pure to its core, and seemingly untainted by the messiness of human life. The boy that he had fallen in love with, whom only the very best person could be worthy of. 

Ringabel knew that he didn't fit the qualifications in the least; he was a liar and a coward, a pitiful and weak fool not even capable of protecting the ones he loved.

But what he could do was be honest with Tiz, and so he would speak in only the truth. No matter how difficult it was, or how painful it became, he would speak the truth, because Tiz deserved nothing less.

“...I’m a coward, Tiz.”

He could tell that had caught the younger man off guard, because the boy had instantly come to attention. Before he could get a word in Ringabel continued his release. “But, of course, you already knew that. You knew before anyone what a coward I was. Do you remember the long nights we spent on Grandship's deck, keeping each other awake, because we were both afraid of what nightmares our sleep held?” His tone had become increasingly bitter towards the end, continuing on until Tiz almost flinched as the sharpness of his voice, but he didn't fail to hear the underlying fondness of nostalgia.

The boy eyed him now with a look of concern, brows furrowed together to form a thin line of worry on his forehead. “Of course I remember…” he murmured, mouth pulling into a deeper frown as he wiped away any remnants of tears. “Ringabel, you’re not a coward. You were-”

“ _I was frozen in fear.”_

The quoted words slid from Ringabel's tongue like ice, this time making the shepherd visibly wince. He felt a large pang of regret, of guilt, but he had promised both Tiz and himself that he wouldn't cease this, no matter the pain.

“Yes, Tiz, I was. I _was_ a coward. I couldn't stand up to protect the people I loved. I hid away in terror as they were slaughtered before my eyes.” The biting tone Ringabel spoke in was something Tiz had heard before. It was the voice of the past, resurfacing in the present, but still holding that hatred, that bitterness towards itself.

The boy was silent after that, either afraid to speak or simply waiting for Ringabel to continue and explain. Always had he been an excellent listener, and now was no different. Even now, at one of his weakest moments, he never came close to failing his friends.

After a few moments, Ringabel sighed and turned to face him, forcing himself to look Tiz in the eye. “I have the chance to save them, Tiz. If I go back, I can fix it. I can protect them from harm.”

**Tiz’s POV:**

Tiz could see Ringabel’s desire to do this reflected in the gleam of his brown eyes. More than anything, the man wanted to atone for his sins, and he had been presented with a way to do it. Tiz knew that he was being selfish, asking Ringabel to stay when his conscience would weigh guilty for the rest of his life. That choice wasn't fair to Ringabel, and it wasn't Tiz’s to make.

Besides, how could Tiz be happy, if Ringabel was not?

The younger man’s head was nodding in understanding, but despite his best efforts, he couldn't force a smile onto his face. “I know how much they mean to you. It… I-Its not fair of me to make you s-stay here, not when you c-can fix your mistake.” Tiz was crying again, although he was doing his best to fight it back. Despite his half-hearted attempts, his voice still broke, and tears still slid uninterrupted down his cheeks. The statement itself wasn't very difficult to choke out, but the implications of it, the consequences of doing the right thing, they were forcing him to tears.

Ringabel watched Tiz for a moment, visibly processing what he had just said, before pulling the boy into a fierce hug.

His arms enraptured Tiz secure against his chest, almost to the point of being uncomfortably tight. The younger man did not offer up a single word of complaint, simply wrapping his own arms soundly around Ringabel’s torso. His head was buried in the other man’s shoulder, allowing the soft material of the suit to absorb his freely falling tears. Choked sobs again wracked his chest, muffled by fabric as Ringabel’s arms tightened around him. He could feel something warm and wet fall against the skin of his neck, which made him realize that Ringabel himself was crying.

For a moment, Tiz was too shocked to move.

The only other time that Ringabel had cried in his presence was when he had regained his memories of their deaths, and his lack of action to stop them. Nobody in their group would forget the sight of the former amnesiac, crouched on the Temple floor, sobbing heavily as he begged for their forgiveness. Not one of them would ever forget that.

It really only took Tiz a second to snap out of his daze, and once he did, he embraced Ringabel with all of the reassurance and compassion he could muster. The other man’s face pressed further against Tiz’s neck as convulsions began to torment him, his breaths gasping and weak as he held back heavier tears.

Tiz’s hand subconsciously moved to rub soothing circles on his back, the action invoking a watery smile on Ringabel’s features.

“...I-I’d hoped that I would be grinning when I bid you farewell, giving you a firm clap on the back as we shared a bout of jovial laughter.” He chuckled softly, shaking his head. “I suppose that may have been a bit much to hope for, yes?”

Tiz gave a weak laugh at that, drawing back slightly in order to see Ringabel’s eyes. “Just a bit. This may have helped, though I can't say that I’ll be chuckling ardently to myself as you leave this world,” he admitted honestly, causing Ringabel's smile to fall into something more melancholy.

The older man brushed Tiz’s cheek with his right hand, the action invoking a small blush on his companion. “Who knows, I may return someday,” he murmured, then regained that familiar spark to his previously crying eyes as a sudden thought occurred to him. “No, scratch that, I _will_ return to you, my dearest Tiz! Even if it took me the rest of my life, I would find a way to see you, and hold you in my arms once again.”

Somewhere throughout his speech, Ringabel’s other hand came up to Tiz’s vacant cheek, holding the boy’s face closer to his friend’s as he excitedly spoke of their imminent reunion.

Watching Ringabel regain some of his vibrance made Tiz more happy than he could express in words, so he made do by planting a small kiss on Ringabel’s nose.

It was a fleeting moment in time, just barely long enough to register, but Ringabel stared at him all the same with the sort of unbridled wonder that brought a blush to Tiz’s cheeks. The older man blinked multiple times to clear his thoughts, then gently rubbed his nose against his companion's, a deep blush blossoming throughout his face.

“I'm going to kiss you now,” he whispered, making Tiz’s eyes go wide. The younger boy didn't even manage to squeeze out a word of surprise before Ringabel pulled his captive face forward, and gently placed his soft lips against Tiz’s own.

Tiz was fairly certain that his brain was broken. Gone. Irreparable. It didn't feel like he would ever recover from the absolute blank he drew when Ringabel kissed him, because he literally couldn't think. All he could do was feel, feel Ringabel’s hands as they carefully cupped his face, Ringabel's chest as it pressed flush against his own, and Ringabel’s lips as they slid perfectly against his.

All he could do was kiss back, and hope he was doing it correctly.

He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands, so he went by instinct and began to tangle them into Ringabel's perfect hair, attempting to draw the blond’s mouth closer to his own as he was suddenly filled with a pining _need_ for contact with him. Ringabel smiled against Tiz’s lips and shifted his fingers towards the back of his head, burrowing them in the brown curls at the nape of Tiz’s neck. The boy shivered involuntarily and let out a small noise, one that made his cheeks burn red hot with embarrassment to hear.

Ringabel somehow managed to look more smug than he had before, but ultimately decided to spare Tiz any more humiliation. Instead he settled for simply leaving it at that, not pressing any further, just softly kissing the boy he loved under a blanket of stars.

Eventually, both of them ran too low on oxygen to continue. Ringabel reluctantly pulled away from the other boy’s lips, then found he couldn't stop grinning once he did. Tiz wasn't much better, every time he caught Ringabel’s eye, he would erupt in giggles, causing a bout of laughter between the two of them that couldn't be silenced.

Tiz loosely wrapped his arms around Ringabel’s neck, then rested his forehead against the other man’s as their laughter gradually died down. Ringabel sighed with bliss and placed a kiss on Tiz’s nose, smiling when it earned him a blush in response.

“I'm going to miss you more than anything,” Ringabel whispered, emotion saturating his quiet voice.

Tiz offered him a weak smile of reassurance, sadness in his brown eyes. “A day won't go by that I won't think about you,” he promised, causing Ringabel’s heart to lurch painfully in his chest.

Both of them let out a synchronised breath of air, simply enjoying each other's presence before the inevitable arrived. Tiz knew that whenever he would miss Ringabel, he would think of this moment, and he would think of every moment they ever spent together. He would miss his smile, his charisma, his charm, his touch, and everything that made Ringabel who he was. Tiz knew that he would miss him enough for his heart to ache, but he could bear the pain under one and only one circumstance:

That one day, he would be able to see him again.

**Bonus (just inside the entrance):**

Edea was forced to slap her hand over he mouth in order to keep from making a noise as she watched Ringabel and Tiz cuddle on the steps, her free arm gripping Agnès with an intensity the vestal could barely withstand.

“Edea, please, you are going to bruise me,” she chided, trying to wriggle out of the other girl’s grip.

The blonde hastily removed her hand, though her gaze never left the two boys. “I'm sorry Agnès, they're just. So. CUUUUUUUTTTTTEEE,” she squealed, forcing the vestal to shush her.

“Quiet! They will hear you!”

Datz, Zatz, and the Proprietress, who had also been standing in the entranceway, all wore similar expressions of smugness without a trace of surprise.

“I knew those two had a thing for one another! They even used to eat off of the same plate occasionally back at the tavern!” The Proprietress crowed, forcing a deep chuckle out of Datz.

“I’m pretty sure they used to follow each other around Grandship as well. It was rare that you could find one of them alone.”

“And did you guys see them whispering to each other at night on deck? I'm surprised it took them this long.” Zatz quipped, a toothy grin splitting his face.

Alternis, who had at some point wandered over to see what everyone was whispering about, was having trouble getting around Datz’s bulk. He was jumping up and down like a child attempting to see over a table above their height.

“What’s going on? What are you guys talking about? What’s happening?” He questioned, causing Datz to give in and effortlessly lift the smaller man up onto his shoulder. Alternis had been talked into not wearing his armor tonight, making it even easier for Datz to raise him up.

“Hey! What’s the- Oh. _Oh._ ”

Edea shot Alternis a monstrous grin as he grew deathly silent, his face turning a rather exquisite shade of red as he watched an alternate version of himself snuggle affectionately with Tiz Arrior. Hastily he asked to be let down, and the moment his feet touched the floor, he ran off into the crowd, mumbling something about needing to use the bathroom. Everyone knew it was just a poor excuse to run away and shiver in a dark corner somewhere, but they purposely allowed Alternis to be quit of the scene of his embarrassment.

Edea snorted and turned back to everyone else, then shook each of their hands firmly. “Well, it took months, but we finally got them together. Well done, everyone!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This piece was in the works for far too long, but I can honestly say that I'm happy with how this turned out.  
> Thank you again! ^^


End file.
